


Orgywatch

by GenderFluidIntake



Series: The Loosely Connected FuckVerse [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Rimming, Sex Pollen, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenderFluidIntake/pseuds/GenderFluidIntake
Summary: After a pheromone experiment of Moira's goes wrong, the entire base finds themselves thrown into the wild pleasures of animalistic sex. What could this mean for our heroes?Honestly, what do you think it would mean?





	Orgywatch

“Experiment 158-EG, analysis and chemical manipulation of pheromones to elicit a bodily response, results are once more inconclusive.” Moira sighed into her hands, wiping her tired eyes. “Subjects only show somewhat heightened energy and more willingness to mate, but I shouldn’t discount the fact that my subjects are rabbits.”

“O’Deorain,” Gabriel said, walking into the lab, “Any results from the latest tests?”

“None that I would consider noteworthy, I may have to move to human trials soon or scrap the idea entirely.” She picked up the dispenser, staring at the floating particles of the aerosol. “I think there is immense potential for this, but the results so far leave… much to be desired.”

“Hnn, I’m going to a meeting with Amari, let me know if anything changes.” He threw his hand up in dismissal, turning and walking away. “Make sure the rejects are disposed of properly, I don’t want to have to call the cleaning crew down here again to mop up another acid spill.”

Wordlessly, she walked over to the disposal chute, opening the hatch and staring down into the darkness. “You must be joking…” Shining a light down the chute, she noticed a complete blockage, bandages and discarded chemicals forming an almost solid mass that would let nothing through.

“Jesse!” She squeezed the bridge of her nose, growling to herself and tapping the container against her forehead. “No matter, I can talk to him about this later. Perhaps I can make his legs no longer work for an hour, that would likely give him pause.”

Moira walked out of the lab, heading towards the disposal chute on the other side of the base, near… Near her office. Gritting her teeth, she pushed through the hallways, the steady hum of the air vents deafening compared to the relative silence of her lab. So caught up in thoughts of having to see Angela again she never noticed the wet floor sign, feet slipping out from underneath her and the container flying upwards out of her reach.

She watched with slowly dawning horror as the glass shattered against the ceiling, the aerosol escaping and immediately sucking into the vents. Her back hit the ground with a grunt, eyes wide and her mouth set in a grimace. “Oh. Shite.”

 

All over the base personnel started to sweat, their pupils blowing wide and their breathing starting to get heavier. Moira pushed past those in her way, desperate to make it to Angela’s office and inform one of the only people in the base that could fix the situation of the potential danger they were in. She just hoped that she could get there before things went truly haywire.

“Angela!” She shouted, slamming her way through the door and looking around the office frantically. The doctor looked up from her patient, Lena tucking her hospital gown underneath her while she tried her best to remain still.

“Moira,” She said tersely, “What are you doing here?”

“There’s been a… Situation.” She ran a hand through her hair, slicking back the strands that had fallen over her eyes. “Maybe a small… Leakage.”

“Leakage?” Angela stood, eyes wide. “What do you mean leakage?”

“The kind that…” She looked up at the vent, seeing those telltale particles starting to fill the room. “Oh, let me just… Lock the door.”

“Ey uh, what are you two talkin’ about?” Lena leaned over, eyebrows drawn together in her confusion. “What leakage is there?”

“I was experimenting with pheromones to see if we can… manipulate human behavior. Gabriel wanted them to induce a state of rage and confusion in enemy forces, but all I’ve managed to get them to do is make my rabbits even hornier than usual.”

“Uh huh.” Angela crossed her arms, looking up at the vent in concern as well. “And how exactly did this containment breach happen?”

“I… dropped the container on my way here.”

“You… dropped the container?” Angela rushed forward, taking hold of Moira’s collar and pulling her in. “You let out a dangerous chemical in the base, because you couldn’t keep hold of it?”

“I couldn’t see the wet floor sign! I’m sure you know how dangerous those can be, and I’m absolutely certain that you’ve made mistakes before!”

“Uhh guys?” Lena pulled at the collar of her gown, starting to sweat. “I feel… Kind of weird…”

The two didn’t take any notice of her, still in the middle of their argument. Angela shoved Moira up against the wall, almost snarling, “I haven’t done anything so momentously stupid as you do on a regular basis! I don’t…” She cleared her throat, her focus leaving her. “I don’t…”

Moira narrowed her eyes in confusion, tilting her head as she said, “Angela? What are-”

She squeaked in surprise when Angela’s lips crashed against hers, hand fisting in her hair and pulling her deeper into the kiss. Over her shoulder, Moira watched Lena begin to approach them, mouth open and steady panting coming forth, the gown hanging down over her shoulder and exposing the pale skin underneath.

“Oh hell…” Moira thought, “I’ve done it this time…”

 

Jesse threw his hand out, Genji ducking the blow expertly and sending the flat of his palm into his side, pivoting on his heel and taking Jesse’s feet out from underneath him. He crashed down to the ground with a grunt, chuckling from his position on his back and breathing hard.

“One of these days I’ll get you Genji… One day.”

“I can’t wait to see you try.” The ninja replied, tossing his face plate off to the side and grinning down at him. “It’s fun seeing you fail repeatedly.”

“Oh, now you’re just tryin’ to make me mad ain’t ya?”

“Perhaps, you might fight better if that’s the case.” He extended his hand, pulling Jesse to his feet and clapping him on the back. “You fight well, but you’re still so sloppy. No doubt a result of growing up American.”

“Oh, so that’s how it is huh? We starting this up again?” Jesse looped his arm over Genji’s shoulders, pulling him into a headlock while they moved towards the locker room. “You’re not careful you’ll find out just what this American can do.”

“If that is a challenge then it’s one I…” Genji sniffed at the air, humming to himself, “Do you smell that?”

 

In the command center overlooking the rest of the base, the old guard convened in their weekly meeting. Morrison stood at ease in front of them all, looking over at Reinhardt and Ana laughing together, while Gabriel sat with his feet on the table looking bored.

“We’ve been having some more reports of Null Sector massing for a potential attack, but as of right now we don’t have anything to go on other than hearsay.” Morrison walked over, taking a seat on the other side of the table, resting his head in his hands. “Someday we’ll get a week to relax, but I guess that isn’t this week.”

“Me and the boys can take this one,” Gabriel said, drumming his fingers across his knees. “They’re getting antsy having to hang around base all day, it’ll be good for them to work off some steam.”

“Aw look at you, planning activities for them.” Ana smiled, smacking his arm. “Someone’s getting attached, aren’t they?”

“Give it a rest Ana, you of all people know what it’s like taking care of someone. How is Fareeha by the way?”

Ana sighed, “She just joined the armed forces, we… argued quite a lot about it. I am just worried that she is doing it to make me proud, and not because it is what she wants.”

“The two don’t have to be exclusive you know.” Reinhardt spoke with complete seriousness. “She is a remarkable young woman, with a remarkable and remarkably still young-looking mother, likely what she wants to do with her life is what would naturally make those around her proud. I would not worry about her Ana.”

Gabriel nodded. “Besides, you saw how good a shot she was when she was training with Jesse, she’ll be able to handle anything.”

“I also was not very amused when I found out about that training, if you will recall,” She sighed, “Perhaps I am just beginning to worry too much in my old age. Sometimes I wonder if this is still the line of work for me.”

“Worrying is good, keeps you vigilant.” Gabriel leaned over, clapping her on the shoulder and grunting. “Trust me, there’s no one I’d rather have watching my back than you.”

Reinhardt puffed his chest out. “And what about me?”

“Ideally you’ll be watching my front. If you’re behind me then something’s gone very wrong.”

They all laughed, even Morrison allowing himself a tired chuckle at the memories of missions long behind them. They didn’t notice the gas filtering in through the air vents until they had started to sweat and their skin started to feel tight.

And that was when the intercom rang.

 

“What on earth is going on out there?” Winston watched the security cameras in confusion, seeing the soldiers who had been going about their everyday business throwing down their weapons and diving onto each other. He turned to Torbjorn, who had no answers to give except for the one that had been on the edge of his mind. “O’Deorain.”

“We don’t know that for sure…” Winston shrugged. “Ok maybe we do, but what is happening? Athena, can you do an analysis?”

“Scanning… contents of gas seem to be inducing a state of heightened libido and lowered inhibitions, taking effect from first exposure within minutes. It has reached… 98% of the base interior, with exposure rates affecting 99.9% of base personnel.”

“...Have we been exposed?”

“Yes, I am afraid so.”

Torbjorn turned on his heel, marching towards the containment room they had used for Lena, dust long since covering it since its initial purpose had been achieved. “If you need any advice, you can talk to me through here. I have been married for thirty years, had many children, and today will not be the day that I have sex with an ape, intelligent or no.”

Winston breathed easy once he heard the lock engage. “Thank you for taking that into consideration. Athena, can you lock the door to the laboratory?”

“I have analyzed the compound, it doesn’t seem like it will affect you personally.”

“I would rather not have people that are affected coming into this lab. There is only so much room in that containment room.”

“I’m not sharing!” Torbjorn yelled, sitting in the corner and keeping his eyes shut while he started to sweat.

Winston walked towards his console, taking one last look at the security cameras before pressing the button for the intercom. “Excuse me everyone, it has come to my attention that a chemical has been released in the base, I’m sure that you are all feeling its effects now. Before anyone begins to panic I wish to make it clear that this chemical is not toxic. What you are feeling is a heightened sense of libido and other symptoms that you may confuse with a fever.”

A readout of the effects appeared on screen, his eyes sweeping across the text before he spoke again, “It seems that the way to get rid of the effects is to sweat out the chemicals, which is naturally occurring as I speak. Once you have sweated a sufficient amount, symptoms should cease and your state will return to normal. I will be… Disabling the security cameras and not watching, if that makes you feel any better about your circumstances. I wish you luck.”

He disabled the cameras, sitting back before turning the intercom on again. “This is also unrelated but can Moira O’Deorain report to my office once this is all over.”

 

In the doctor’s office, out of reach of the men and women losing themselves to hedonism in the middle of the hallways, the three agents lay across the examination table, Moira in the middle with the other two women on either side of her. The geneticist had her head thrown back, breasts exposed and in the capable hands and mouths of her temporary lovers, her hands threaded through their hair and chest heaving.

“Impeccable...” She gasped, making eye contact with Angela as she tugged her nipple with her teeth. “Finally, a usage for your mouth that we can both agree upon.”

Angela growled, drawing a pained hiss when she held her finger back and flicked Moira’s clit with all her might, but the hiss turned into a cooing shudder when she soothed it with the flat of her palm.

“I only wish that I could find one for you that we could tolerate.” She grabbed Lena’s neck, pulling her away from Moira’s breast and towards her mouth, tongues dancing together while she moved Lena’s hand down to Moira’s wetness. “Perhaps some discipline is in order.”

Lena looked back at her with pure excitement dancing in her eyes, almost bouncing in anticipation. “Who’s going to be giving it to her?”

“Hmm…” Angela pushed her fingers into Moira, not bothering to let her get used to the intrusion before she was using four fingers. “I think we can take turns.”

Smirking at the doctor, Lena slid her hand underneath Moira’s backside, flipping her up and onto her stomach with a grunt. Angela yelped, only just pulling her fingers out before her wrist twisted painfully, pouting at Lena and saying, “Some warning would be appreciated!”

“Well if you knew then so would she!” Lena grinned, grabbing the back of Moira’s shirt and tearing it down the middle. Running a hand down the skin of her back, she pressed a kiss to her shoulder, smiling at the geneticist when she looked back at her. “Somethin’ tells me you’re not used to bein’ on this side of things.”

“It’s… a change.” Moira grunted when Angela reinserted her fingers, not gentle in her approach in the slightest.

Lena nodded, smoothing over the skin of her backside before cracking her hand down with a snap. Her yelp was cut off by Lena’s fingers slipping into her mouth, pressing down on her tongue and holding her jaw in place. “Uh uh uh pet, not today. Only time that you make a noise is when we say you can, yeah?”

“I agree.” Angela lifted her thumb, pressing it to the pucker of Moira’s ass and applying pressure. “Maybe you can find a use for that tie she’s so fond of.”

“Good thinkin’.” She snatched up the fallen tie, forming a knot and tying it off into a circle. Looping it around Moira’s mouth, teeth clenching around the knot and a pleasured groan curling around it, Lena tightened it until it sat just too tight to be completely comfortable. “Three taps on that table if things get too much luv, want this to be punishment, not torture.”

Moira nodded, finally submitting to the two of them completely. Angela grinned, finally pushing her thumb all the way in while Lena rained her hand down on a pink cheek once more.

 

Ana moaned into Reinhardt’s mouth, beard tickling her cheek while she pumped her hand along Gabriel’s shaft. Morrison stood behind her, her coat long since discarded and his hands resting on her hips.

“God, I’ve wanted you three for so long...” She breathed against Reinhardt’s mouth, pulling Gabriel in and crashing their lips together. “Finally, some time to ourselves…”

“Are you sure about this my dear?” Reinhardt was clearly fighting to contain himself, sweat pouring down his forehead and his fist clenched tightly. “If you don’t want to…”

Ana grabbed him through his pants, flicking his fly open and taking him in her hand. “I want this more than you can even think.” Dropping to her knees, she dragged her tongue across his already hardened length. “And I don’t want any of you to hold back.”

Without another word, Reinhardt grabbed the back of her head and shoved himself inside her mouth, lips straining to accommodate his incredible girth. She moaned around him, her free hands working along Gabriel and Morrison standing alongside Reinhardt. The three of them looked down at her in amazement, her mouth switching from one cock to another as she smiled all the while.

Gabriel looked at Morrison, grabbing his collar and pulling him in, teeth sinking into his bottom lip and tugging. They breathed hard, Gabriel taking hold of Ana’s chin and tilting her head up to look at him. “You want us to not hold back? You’ve got it.”

 

From his position on the ground, Jesse grunted in pleasure, Genji’s grip on his shaft only eclipsed by the feeling of his mouth around the head of his cock. “Jesus Christ Genj… you been taking training in this too?”

“No, I just never showed you this before. I take it I haven’t lost my touch?”

“Fuck no. ‘Bout the best I’ve had in a long time!”

“Good.” Genji shifted himself up, sitting in Jesse’s lap with his cock nestled against his ass. “Then you will enjoy this even more.”

Lifting himself up, he positioned Jesse at his entrance, lowering himself down slowly and taking him inch by inch. Jesse held his hips, fingers gripping tightly against the metal as he felt Genji widen around him, shallow thrusts of his own pushing him even deeper. Their hips flush with each other’s, the two sat joined for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being joined together.

Jesse thrust once, then twice, both of them moaning in unison as he pushed himself deeper and faster. Grabbing his shoulder, he turned them over, pushing their lips together while he thrust himself in to the hilt.

“Looks like the American got the drop on you this time huh?” He snapped his hips, grinning at the wavering grunt Genji gave him. “Guess I’ve found something that I’m better at than you.”

“Don’t speak so soon Jesse...” Genji wrapped his legs around him, pulling him in and grinding their hips together. “It’s embarrassing when you turn out to be wrong.”

 

Moira screamed against the tie in her mouth, backside pink and every movement making her wince. Angela and Lena sat behind her, fingers linked together inside of her as they spread her wide with three fingers each. She’d never come close to being this filled before, and when they pulled her cheeks apart she knew they were just getting started.

“You know luv,” Lena said, “For your age you’re still mighty fit.”

“It’s rude to bring up a woman’s age Lena,” Angela smirked, “We want to be mean, not rude, don’t we?”

“Oh, that’s true.” Lena bowed her head in apology, giggling while she shoved two fingers into Moira’s ass. “My apologies, been a wee minute since I’ve been on this side of things.”

“There, that’s much better.” Angela pushed in two fingers of her own, spreading her open amidst her howls of pleasure. “I think she agrees too.”

“That’s good,” Lena said, “I do like it when the partner is satisfied.” Leaning in, she dragged her tongue across tender cheeks, dipping in to Moira’s spread hole and grinning to herself. “Pretty good Angie, you should try for yourself.”

“Hmm… I think I’ll leave that one for you. I prefer something...” She smirked. “Lower.”

Sliding her tongue over Moira’s slit, she hummed in satisfaction at the taste, sliding her fingers out of her lover and sucking each digit clean. “Just as good as last time, incredible how some things get better with age.”

“You two have done this before then?” Lena pouted, pulling her fingers out of Moira’s wetness and smacking her tender cheek. “And here I thought we were doing something special.”

“Oh, it hasn’t been for years.” She leaned up, grabbing a handful of Moira’s hair and pulling back viciously. “And it won’t be happening again. But it’s good for a bit of fun now.”

“Ya know luv…” Lena looked at her with absolute hunger, burying her face between Moira’s cheeks before smiling crookedly over at her. “When you get all rough like that… It makes me remember that we haven’t even gotten started with each other.”

“Well, there’s no time like the present, is there?” Angela stood, smacking Moira’s cheek and looking her in the eye. “What about you? Do you have any objections to that?”

Moira made a noise that was somewhere between a scream of pleasure and a whimper of desperation, to which Angela snorted, “I’ll take that as a no.”

 

“Fuck! Right there Gabriel, don’t stop!” Ana pushed herself between the two men sandwiching her, each thrust that came from Gabriel behind her pushing her down onto Reinhardt’s length, the two of them working in unison to keep her filled at all times.

Morrison stood in front of her, her hand working him frantically in the moments when she could control her body. As it stood, watching one of the most beautiful women he had ever met slamming herself desperately against two prime specimens of mankind was almost all he needed to get off.

Almost.

In the midst of a howl of pleasure, seeing the chance right before his eyes, he shoved himself forward, her mouth and throat filling with him in an instant. Her eyes watered from the sudden intrusion, instinctively gagging from him hitting the back of her throat before she got herself under control. He gave her a second to get used to him before he started to thrust, wide, dark eyes staring up at him as her tongue started to flick over his head.

Gabriel chuckled behind her, still thrusting into her tight backside and slamming his palm into a generous cheek. Looking down at Reinhardt, he said, “Guess you’re watching my front again huh?”

Reinhardt laughed at the top of his lungs, “It’s a very good position to be in!”

Between the three of them, Ana couldn’t decide who she was enjoying the most. Every sense of hers was being overpowered, her mouth filled with Morrison’s hardness and her ears awash with the sound of the three of them enjoying her body. She would grin madly if she was capable of it, but her lips were only capable of doing one thing right now.

Pulling back, Morrison allowed her to take a breath, Ana sputtered harshly before gasping, “More… I want more!”

With Gabriel leaning forward and Morrison kneeling behind her, it was easy for him to slide in beside Reinhardt, her body stretching and straining to fit the two soldiers while her eyes went wide, and her mouth dropped open slowly.

When she howled in pleasure half the base heard it.

 

They had gained quite a few bruises from their struggle for dominance, but in the end, for once, Jesse had come out on top, his forearm wrapped around Genji’s throat and the two of them pushed against the wall of the training room. “What were you saying before Genj? I don’t think that this is that embarrassing.”

“You’re right,” Genji grunted, “For once you’re right, this isn’t that embarrassing for you. But I’ll get you back next time, you can count on that.”

“I’m lookin’ forward to that…” Jesse leaned forward, clamping his teeth around his pulse point and sucking down. “For now though, I think I’ll enjoy my victory.”

Reaching down with his free hand, he gripped Genji’s shaft and pumped his fist, the ninja sighing and leaning his head back. Jesse smirked against his skin, tightening his grip and speeding up his thrusts, knowing that they were both starting to reach their peaks.

“Deeper…” Genji groaned, voice so thick Jesse almost didn’t understand him. “Don’t make me beg Jesse.”

“You got it darlin’...” Turning and taking them to the ground, Genji fell to his hands and knees, Jesse thrusting into him with reckless abandon, the sound of skin slapping against metal echoing off the walls. “Nng, fuck…”

Genji twisted around, grabbing a fistful of Jesse’s hair and pulling him towards his lips, the two of them losing themselves to each other as they started to crest the edge. Knowing how close he was, Jesse reached around and started frantically pumping Genji’s shaft. Genji reached his climax first, an almost adorable whimper pushing its way out of his lips as he spilled himself in Jesse’s hand, collapsing forward while Jesse’s thrust started to get sloppier and sloppier.

With one final snap of his hips, Jesse buried himself in Genji’s hole, releasing himself as Genji’s walls gripped his hardness tightly, milking every drop that he could from the cowboy. Jesse collapsed breathlessly against Genji’s back, the two starting to laugh gently before falling next to each other.

“You’ll get me next time huh?”

Genji nodded, weakly dropping his hand over Jesse’s face. “Next time.”

 

Ana found herself on her knees again, mouth working along Gabriel’s length while she pumped the other two men on either side of her. She looked up at them desperately, eyes telling them everything they needed to know, but they still wanted to hear it fall from her lips. They would hold on as long as it took for them to hear that.

She pulled off Gabriel with a pop, breath ragged and her voice hoarse, but the words that came from her lips were words that they would never forget until their dying days.

“Please! I want you all to cum on me!”

Morrison and Reinhardt took themselves in hand, only just managing to aim themselves before they lost control. Morrison was first, thick ropes of his spend arcing over her nose and draping across her forehead, the sniper shivering from the sudden warmth on her face.

Reinhardt was next, aiming lower to mark her chest with such volume that it was a wonder he had managed to last this long, her hands reaching up and cupping her breasts to catch as much as she could, the valley of her cleavage acting almost like a well.

Gabriel waited until the other two were done, his vision almost blacking out from the effort it took to keep himself under control as he grabbed her hair, pulling her head back and opening her mouth wide. Aiming himself at her lips, he erupted, her mouth filling with his seed and dripping down her cheek, a few stray spurts marking her neck and sliding down to join Reinhardt’s.

The three men collapsed backwards, Ana slouching as she swallowed the thick mouthful of Gabriel’s cum. Scooping up what handfuls she could manage to catch before they fell to the ground, she poured it into her mouth, only managing a few gulps before she found she couldn’t drink anymore.

“I think…” She sighed, collapsing onto her back next to them. “I think you’ve finally worn me out.”

“Oh good...” Gabriel said, “I was worried I hadn’t done my job right.”

Reinhardt slapped his chest, laugh still full despite his exhaustion. “It was a team effort! Ha ha! We’ve still got it!”

“Yeah…” Morrison sighed, eyes heavy. “Good effort team.”

“Yes…” Ana smiled, snuggling against them. “Good effort team.”

 

If you walked by the clinic window and looked in, you likely wouldn’t notice anything was off. You would hear groans and grunts, but you wouldn’t immediately see anything.

But if you craned your head just a little further past the window and looked directly at the floor, you’d see the three women that had formed a triangle in the middle of the room, heads between each other’s legs and hand around their legs. That wouldn’t leave any mystery as to what the sounds were.

Lena yelped as Angela swiped her tongue through her folds, the sound swallowed up between Moira’s cheeks as she buried her face and mouth in what was one of her new favorite places to be. Moira herself had finally had her mouth freed of the tie, only to have Angela fill her mouth again with her dripping wetness, hips grinding and gyrating against her tongue and her nose, ensuring that there was no question who she belonged to at that moment.

The three of them were all close, Moira having been teetering on the edge for the past hour but not daring to allow herself to cum before the others.

“Nnn, go on luv.” Lena slipped experience fingers into both her entrances, pumping them frantically while she said, “Go on and cum, you’ve been a good girl for us, you deserve it.”

Moira came with a keening wail, burying her tongue between Angela’s folds and grinding her face against her, desperate to push her lover over the edge just as she had been. Fortunately, she got her wish, Angela and Lena both climaxing within seconds of each other, not once stopping their ministrations until their jaws were sore and their vision was blank.

“I… Wow… That was…” Lena giggled madly, resting her cheek on Moira’s still quivering thigh. “That was pretty good if I do say so myself.”

“That was…” Moira cleared her throat, trying without success to keep her voice from shaking, “Most satisfactory. Don’t you think Angela?”

“Shut up Moira. Don’t ruin this.” She threw her hand up weakly, nodding slightly. “But I will admit that you haven’t lost your touch. Excellent work doctor.”

“Thank you…” She chuckled to herself, falling limply onto her back. “I have a meeting with the ape, but I can’t seem to move my legs.”

“Oh right.” Lena moved her head from between her legs, shuffling off to the side. “Sorry ‘bout that. You can go see the big boss now I guess.”

Moira got to her feet shakily, almost losing her balance twice but just managing to stay standing. Looking down at the tattered remains of her shirt, she sighed, looking down at Angela still laying on the floor. “May I borrow a shirt?”

“No. You can go to your meeting dressed like that.”

“Are… You cannot be serious.” Moira crossed her arms, more aware than ever of the freezing air reaching every inch of her body. “You expect me to see my colleagues dressed like… Dressed in nothing?”

“If you want this to be more than just another one-time thing?” Angela smirked at Lena’s sudden interest. “Yes, I expect you’ll do it and not complain about it.”

Moira opened her mouth to do just that, before clamping her lips shut and remembering the last two hours of her life. “I… Understood. I… Look forward to our next meeting.”

“Mm-hmm.” Angela waved her off. “Leave, Lena and myself need to clean up.”

 

“Ms. O’Deorain, I appreciate that you came right here, but please… Why did you insist on not at least putting a coat on first?” Winston avoided looking at her, though he was well aware that she was leaning on his console. He made a mental note to clean later.

“The reasons for that are not important, I understand that you wished to see me?”

“...Yes, and I’m sure you know exactly why.”

Moira considered lying, it wouldn’t be the first time she had done so, but something like this… It quite obviously had her fingerprints all over it, it would just be more effort in the long run.

“Yes, the events of today were…” She clenched her teeth. “Were my fault completely.”

“And may I ask what the purpose of this chemical was? I have a feeling that a sex pheromone wasn’t exactly what Gabriel asked for.”

“No, no it wasn’t. Well, not exactly. He wanted something that would disrupt the enemy and drive them into a completely disruptive state.” Moira shrugged. “Unintentional human trials were… A success, I’d say.”

Winston sighed, copying the results of the chemical compound and printing them out, handing her a copy and placing his own in the desk drawer. “Yes, I suppose that could qualify as a success. You don’t have any other experiments on the loose, do you?”

“As of right now, no.” Moira grinned to herself, thinking of the potential that lay in a doctor’s office in the middle of the base. “But that does give me a few ideas…”


End file.
